


Dancing in the Dark

by UmbreonGurl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cuddling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, dealing w the consequences of being a monster girl, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Kai’Sa often struggles with nightmares, and Sivir is always right by her side ready to help.
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Dancing in the Dark

It’s not uncommon for Kai’Sa to be woken up by nightmares.

In fact, it’s so much so that she practically has a routine down for dealing with it. It goes a little something like this: she goes downstairs—light on her feet so as to not wake the others, grabs the beat-up little faded mug her father had given her years ago, and makes herself a nice cup of tea (herbal, because mixing caffeine and an already racing heartbeat is just asking for trouble.)

It’s a well-practiced, effective process and Kai’Sa had very much planned to do the same tonight, but she finds it’s far more difficult to get out of bed without waking anyone when Sivir’s arms wrap around her torso in a vice grip. 

She tries to anyways, of course, but promptly fails. Sivir’s always been a light sleeper, and it’s not long after Kai’Sa starts trying to untangle herself from her embrace that she wakes up.

“You okay, babe?” One of Sivir’s hands moves to rub along the side of her arm, meeting scales and living rubber instead of soft skin. It’s a clear sign to anyone that knows Kai’Sa remotely well that she’s stressed. 

“Fine. I’m fine,” Kai’Sa replies, with a deep breath to steady her nerves. “Just a nightmare.”

Sivir frowns. “You wanna talk about it?” 

Kai’Sa shakes her head. “Not really, if that’s alright. I think I just want to go get a drink and think things over for a little while.”

“Of course it’s alright, Kai. Go get your tea, take your time.” Sivir scoots back and props her head up on her arm, slowly, gently giving Kai’Sa’s shoulder a small squeeze before letting go. “I’ll be right here if you change your mind.”

“Thanks.” Kai’Sa sits up and slowly makes her way to her feet before pausing. “You want anything while I’m up?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Sivir shakes her head. “You go take care of yourself before worrying about me.”

“Okay. Be back soon.” With that, she makes her way out the door.

The hallway is quiet. It’s not surprising, considering it’s probably something around three in the morning, but it’s still noticeable when Kai’Sa can hear every footstep she makes with crystal clarity.

The lights in Evelynn’s office are still on when Kai’Sa makes her way past, and while it’s far too late for any sane person to still be at work, Kai’Sa would bet money that Eve is still in there typing away on her laptop. She can’t tell for sure, though—the door is shut tight.

The light that pools out from underneath it provides just enough visibility for Kai’Sa to get a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror near the top of the stairs. (Ahri had insisted one be put there, something about needing to catch last-minute fashion accidents.) The streaks of purple creeping up towards her neck shift under her gaze, pulsing, angry and raw, and by now, her arms are fully covered in it. 

Normally, her…  _ friend? creature? curse?  _ (Kai’Sa still isn’t sure what to call it, if she’s being honest—and her choice of words for it often depends on the day and her mood) is good at listening to her orders. When she gets anxious, though, it acts like it has a mind of its own, curling over her skin almost protectively.

Unfortunately, such incidents happen far more than she’d like them to, although they have been better recently. K/DA was—and still is—a fantastic experience and a major confidence booster, and Sivir’s constant, easy reassurance is grounding, but still the memories linger. The creature is many things—adaptable, strong, unfortunately hard to get rid of—but it never forgets, and Kai’Sa doesn’t either.

The void is a cold, cold place, and Kai’Sa could really use a hot drink right about now. The orange and spice blend she had bought the other day sounds good, now that she thinks about it. Although—some passion peach sounds good too.

She’ll decide once the water boils.

* * *

By the time Kai’Sa makes her way upstairs again, Sivir is sat up in bed fiddling with her phone. 

“I’m surprised you’re still awake,” Kai’Sa comments, as she hops back into bed. By now, the second skin has mostly retreated to her hands and feet, largely hidden away from view. It knows well enough that Sivir isn’t a threat, and although it is still on edge from earlier, it does not react to her presence.

“My uncle started texting me,” she says, with a small shrug. “You know how he is.”

Kai’Sa does. Sivir’s extended family is… eccentric, to say the least. “Which one? Gator rancher, moneybags, or dog breeder?”

“Moneybags,” Sivir answers. “He just so kindly informed me that he’s now my restaurant's landlord and I’m no longer allowed to pay rent.”

“That’s annoying,” Kai’Sa says. “I thought you told him you didn’t want his money?”

“I did. And he apparently thinks that because what he’s doing isn’t directly shoving fat stacks into my bank account, it’s completely fine.” Sivir runs a hand across her face with a sigh. “I know he means well, but for the love of everything holy that man has no fucking boundaries.”

“I’m sorry,” Kai’Sa offers.

“Don’t be, I’m used to it. I’ll probably go under his nose and pay him anyways. Either way, I’ll deal with that in the morning.” Sivir sets her phone aside on the nightstand before turning back towards Kai’Sa. “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah,” Kai’Sa admits. “Still not perfect, but the tea helped.”

At that, Sivir smiles. “I’m so glad. If there’s anything I can ever do, all you need to do is ask.”

“I know,” Kai’Sa replies, and she leans in to rest her head on Sivir’s shoulder. “Unfortunately, though, there’s some things you can’t really help me with.”

“If you ever asked me to, though, I’d still be willing to try. I’m not known for backing down from a fight, and Azir just sent me some sort of heirloom weapon a few weeks ago. Reckon I could get good enough with it to fight for ya’ if I needed to,” Sivir says, bringing her arm to wrap around Kai’Sa with a waggling eyebrow. “I think it’s some sort of boomerang-blade thing, and I’m definitely not lacking in the arms department. I could make it work.”

“A boomerang?” Kai’Sa raises an eyebrow with a small, amused huff. “Why in the world would he send you that?”

“Hell if I know.” Sivir chuckles, low and quiet. “He said something about how as the  _ heir to his great and mighty bloodline _ I deserved to have it. Don't get me wrong—it’s cool as hell, but I still don’t understand why it was so urgent. He could have saved it for a holiday gift or something.”

Kai’Sa takes a moment to think. “Was he the one who went on and on about family curses and spells and stuff over the phone, or was that Renekton?”

“No, that was Nasus, actually, but Uncle Birdbrain probably believes in the same shit, if I had to guess. Dude’s off his rocker. They all are.” Sivir sighs before coming to a realization. “Dear lord, my whole family really is just crazy, aren’t they?”

“We’re all a little bit crazy inside,” Kai’Sa says, bringing her arm over to grasp at Sivir’s free hand and giving it a squeeze. Her hands are still very much covered in second skin, but Sivir doesn’t even blink twice at it. “Some of us just hide it better than others. Personally, I think Uncle Birdbrain might have been onto something. You’d look pretty sexy with a weapon in your hands.”

“Is that so?” Sivir gives Kai’Sa a small, surprised smile. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kai’Sa: noooo i dont wanna be woken up by nightmares :(
> 
> Kai’Sa in her gfs arms vibing as said gf talks abt her wild extended family: being woken up by nightmares isn't that bad actually :)
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
